For You I Give My Last Breath
by Shinigami Fuzzy
Summary: [Prologue: But I was born to love you] The rejection of her love by Uchiha Sasuke, escalated by family problems, had pushed her past her breaking point and she nearly took her own life, only to be stopped by an unexpected person. Fate takes on a cruel turn and watch as the furious emotions of love, hatred and anger burn into the dark night. How would the series unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi guys, I'm continuing this story after I've received some review,and since I had the brain juice to write it. I just received my heartbreaking exam results, and hence would like to thank all who were and are supporting me for this story! It acts as a source of pain reliefer for me :)**

 **Summary: The edge of suicide. Sakura seemed to be titling there for the past year. Her source of pain, originated from her family troubles, had escalated because of him. Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **The rejection of her love by him had pushed her past her breaking point and she took her own life, only to be stopped by an unexpected person. Fate takes on a cruel turn and watch as the furious emotions of love, hatred and anger burn into the dark night. How would the series unfold?**

* * *

Numbness.

She felt nothing but numbness, as the snow covered her body like a blanket. She laid on the snow, and stared into the distance with no particular thought in mind. Her thoughts are like the snow, falling so unpredictably.

The winter was harsh and unforgiving, just like how Sasuke had been to her lately.

Not a single text message was exchanged between them. Not anymore. _But, but just three months ago, he texted me everyday. Even those morning and late night texts-_

Numbing, pain and numbness once more. Her mind was throbbing with everything she thought about before today. From the first day they met to the development of the friendship, until now.

 _Did I do anything wrong? Why am I not deserving of your love?_

Sakura silently cried, lying down on the snow. She couldn't feel her hands and feet anymore, and she couldn't spend the energy trying to get up. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt the hot liquid run down and turning cold, when they finally dropped down to the ground.

For the first time in forever, Sakura cried. She found the resolve to cry. Not when her parents were screaming their heads off about divorce, not when her examination results were rock bottom, not when no one gave a damn to her. She cried this time, all due to a mix of self-pity, anger and hatred.

She hated herself for being this weak. She hated herself for not receiving love. Most of all, she hated herself for being someone that clung on to the imaginary loaf of bread, when there wasn't any crumbs to begin with.

She cried while her head spun with all the things that were going on in her life. It was too much for her little heart to handle, and there was no one by her side to support her through these tough times. There used to be someone, but now he's gone for another girl.

Sakura was grateful for her foresight, to pick a spot near the school where it was the most secluded area. Rarely did people pass by here, and even if they did, they passed by quickly as it was nothing but a plain field at the back of the school. She doubted there would be people here now, as it was still schooling hours and she had slipped out during math class earlier, because he was in her math class and she definitely did not want to see _him._ The ground was as empty as her heart, and there was nothing but snow. The winter did little to shield her from the darkness she felt in her heart, and even added onto it.

She stopped weeping now. There comes a point in time where she is just too broken- beyond broken- to cry her heart out. The scorpion had bitten too deep into her for her to get the poison out.

Staring into the sky with nothing particular in mind, Sakura felt herself feeling more tired gradually until she almost fell asleep.

* * *

A shadow.

A shadow was casted on her face when she was about to doze off. It moved away from her face.

The blinding sun rays were preventing her from opening her eyes wide, and Sakura squinted to see who or what caused was there.

She saw a man in a black sleek suit and matching tie, but she could not see the face clearly.

Straining her eyes, she barely made out the face.

 _Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

She blinked, because she did not know how to respond to this sudden sight before her.

Sasuke's older brother, the alumni of her current school, the successful businessman who inherited one of the largest companies by the Uchiha Clan. Someone who best his brother in everything. Basically, the guy who is perfect in almost every sense.

She broke out of her stance when he asked her, "Are you alright?".

He moved again, bending down towards her level while maintaining a suitable distance. His hands blocked the sun rays from her eyes.

Widened emerald eyes staring into the ebony ones, an open mouth to speak but found no suitable words to answer the question.

"I... erm," she started, thinking about the right phrasing to tell him how she was feeling.

She tried to get up, but her hands and feet were numb, as she had spent a considerable amount of time lying in the snow.

Itachi help her prop herself up, and waited patiently for an answer.

"I think I am fine, thank you." Sakura finally plucked up the courage to give Itachi a reply. Even though that is not what she had felt, she believed that there was no other thing to tell him, as it was not his problem.

"That's good to hear. Don't spend such a long time out in the snow, it will do harm to your body." Itachi said with a gentle smile on his face, appearing so warm and sincere. _Unlike his brother recently…_

Sakura frowned at this thought and caught Itachi's attention.

"Is something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

Silence filled the air, and it was as dense as the cold atmosphere.

Her gaze shifted to a patch of snow nearby, unwilling to answer his question.

"Sakura… both you and Sasuke have not been behaving like yourselves… I do not wish to snoop but Is there a problem?" Itachi pressed on, a worried expression hanging on his face as he frowned.

"Itachi-san, I don't know what's wrong now. I know you are trying to help but the thing is, I don't know what is going on right now. I'm confused." She stared back at him with intensity, fury burning in her eyes that paralleled her confusion and anger.

Again, silence accompanied their conversation. It was awkward, no doubt, but it has also a tinge of angst in it. The kind of worried feeling in Sakura that has evolved to become something so strong that even Itachi himself felt it too.

"I see...In that case, drop me a message or call if you need anything, anything at all. Take care of yourself, Sakura. I'd get going now," Itachi replied after a while, seeing no further response from Sakura.

Turning around, Itachi headed towards Konoha High School to pick up his brother, leaving behind Sakura in the snow along, again.

* * *

Watching Itachi go feels a little weird. There was this tingling feeling in her heart, and Sakura could not put a suitable word to it. Was it hurt that her feelings for Sasuke was still confused over and not settled? Or perhaps comfort to the fact that someone had taken notice to her behaviour recently? Sakura was not sure.

She leaves the scene, heading back to her house.

* * *

"Nii-san." Sasuke turned around from the school gate and gave Itachi an acknowledging nod.

"Let's go," Itachi said in return. Stopping in his tracks, he waited for Sasuke to walk to his position before his legs carried him towards his car, parked opposite the school.

Whilst walking, he caught a sight at the corner of his walked away from the spot they were at with hurried footsteps, and she got quicker, until it evolved to sprinting away. _Sakura...take care._

Itachi pulled his car into garage and got off with Sasuke. They had finally reached after a 15 minute drive.

It was dinnertime, and their family gathered together for a meal. It was like a ritual, since during other times they were too busy to have dinner together.

As they begun dinner, Mikoto broke the silence. "How are you boys this week?"

* * *

Itachi was about to speak about his new project he undertook at his office, the biggest one he had yet, when Sasuke spoke.

"Father, mother….I have something important to tell you both." His eyes shone with the confidence when he addressed his parents.

Observing that he has caught everyone's attention in the room, Sasuke continued." There is this girl I am currently seeing, or dating if you like it that way, and I would like to bring her back for dinner."

Fugaku and Mikoto shared a look before Fugaku nodded and agreed that it was about time  
Sasuke be romantically involved. After all, he was old enough to handle these things on his own. Itachi on the other hand, remained silent and waited for Sasuke to continue. He wondered if it was Sakura he was talking about, and if it is then many questions would be answered.

Mikoto started, "Sure darling. Is it that pink haired girl we saw at your school play? Sakura, right?"

"Her name is Hiruko, from my school. No, she is not the girl you described. I am not seeing Sakura and had never intended to do so. Hiruko's hair is brownish, but I am not sure if you have seen her in school events before or not. We intend to come over for dinner next weekend if possible."

Itachi remained emotionless at Sasuke's statement. _So there was indeed something about Sasuke that bothered Sakura so much_.

He continued listening as his parents hurdled questions at Sasuke while eating his dinner silently.

* * *

It was Friday.

Sakura woke up with uneasiness as the scene in the snow yesterday kept playing in her head.

 _Should I find Itachi for help? But I would be bothering him, wouldn't I?_

She was rather distracted in school today, as her mind had this running through. Thousands of questions came up in her mind today and she didn't know the answers, making her thinking process to become a cyclic one.

Could she talk to anyone in school? No, she did not have any real friends in school to open up to. Besides, it was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. If anyone found out what has transpired, it would be the end of her and her already not-so-good reputation. Did she had anyone else to talk to? No, her parents were busy settling terms for divorce, and she had no siblings or relatives to talk to.

It seems like it was her last option.

* * *

Itachi's phone screen flashed. He picked it up to see who was it while his eyes remained glued to the project on the desktop he was working on. He quickly glanced at his phone to check out who sent a message to him, inwardly grunting as he had to rush to finish this project he was working on.

From the corner of his eyes, he read:

 **New Message: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

 **Author's note: Alright guys, here is the latest update from me! Currently this will be a multichap work, so do look out for the updates! Meanwhile, do drop me a review about how you think about the story. Thanks for your support!**

 **-Shinigami Fuzzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait; I'm currently busy with school work! It's the holidays now but I have endless lists of things to do. So yup before I move on to the actual story, let me get some questions cleared.**

A guest reviewer posted:

Is this Hiruko an OC or a filler character? And why did Sakura text Itachi? It'd be weird even if she had no other person to talk to unless she and Itachi are friends.

 **My response: Hiruko is an OC, posing as Sasuke's girlfriend. Not a lot of focus would be given to her throughout this story, but I would elaborate a little more about her later.**

* * *

 **Sakura texted Itachi because he sensed something wasn't so right with Sakura and Sasuke, and he wanted to help them out. Knowing that Sasuke would not want to talk much to him about this problem, he asked Sakura to contact him if there is anything he could do to help instead. I hope this dispels your confusion! Moving on to the storyyyy!**

His other hand stopping typing and quickly looked at his phone's screen for the content of the message.

 _So she decided to contact me, huh_.

The message read:

 _Itachi-san, I'm very sorry to disturb you while you are working now, but I really want to talk to you about something. I'm really confused right now. Can we meet and talk? -Sakura_

A swiping motion and keying in of the security password. It took three seconds for Itachi to reach his messages inbox.

Fixing his eyes onto the message, Itachi's eyes narrowed and he frowned.  
He was busy working on this current project… But he _can_ spare some time for Sakura.

After all, this seems important. He had a hunch that it was regarding Sasuke and also his new girlfriend.

Itachi toggled his screen to his planner app. Scrolling down to today's agenda, he looked for an empty slot to meet Sakura. Slots during working hours seemed to be all filled up. It seems like he would be free from work later tonight, but it'll be around dinner time.

 _Guess I have to miss dinner with them today..._ Itachi thought, whilst sending a message to his mother, informing her about his absence for dinner tonight.

Itachi typed a quick reply to Sakura before continuing his work, leaving his phone beside his desk.

* * *

The school seems quiet, even though it was just 15 minutes past dismissal time. Seems like most people had gone home. After all, it was Friday. Who stays in school on Friday?

Sakura's legs carried her to the benches near the main gate, stopping by the clock tower.

Her phone beeped, as a notification showed on her lock screen.

 **New Message: Itachi**

Biting down on her lip, Sakura opened the message nervously, all the while being in a state of tension and fear.

 _Sakura-san, I am more than willing to lend a listening ear. However, I would only be available after work at around 6pm. Would it be fine if I meet you at Las Lilas cafe near Konoha High? We can converse there._

Sakura stared at the screen, feeling a sense of hope springing across her body. Finally! She would have someone to pour out her feelings to, all these while!

Her fingers raced a reply to him.

She raised her head to check the time on the clocktower of the main building. It was a quarter to five, which meant that Sakura had some time to herself.

Gathering her thoughts, Sakura tried to think of the things she would want to tell Itachi,at the same time praying that everything would be alright after that.

Finally.

* * *

Another vibration of his phone. Itachi glanced to his side where his phone was placed. Sakura agreed.

He felt the corners of his mouth lift by a bit. He unlocked his phone and sent a reply to her, acknowledging he received the message.

 _Now, time back to work._

* * *

The clock was ticking.

Sakura took a seat along the aisle just by the windows. Her expression was blank as she looked out of the window, eyes tracing the snow falling down from the sky. The cafe was warm and cozy, which made her feel slightly better. The thought of having to deal with a crisis coupled with cold, dreary weather had her shuddering.

Looking at her watch, it was already 5.50pm. In the midst of her melancholy, she knew that Itachi was a busy man, and him slotting in time for her despite his work was something that she was grateful for. She hoped to be early to not make him wait, and also to collect her thoughts while she was still sane enough to do so.

Minutes flew by as Sakura thought of how she would go about telling Itachi how she felt about Sasuke. _Should I tell Itachi everything from the beginning? Or should I just tell him from the part where she stepped in? Does Itachi even know her?_ She does not know how it would turn out, but her instinct told her it would be alright.

Buried deep in her thoughts, Sakura was startled to look up, finding Itachi had already arrived at the cafe and was at the doorstep.

* * *

"I'm looking for a lady with pink hair, is she here?" A baritone voice filled the air.

 _Oh damn, he's here now!_

The waiter whom he had been talking to motioned over to Sakura with a polite gesture, and Itachi's long legs paired with his designer business pants walked him over.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at Itachi when he took the seat just across her, slightly blushing as she was embarrassed for asking him out, especially when he was the CEO of the Uchiha Conglomerates.

"Thank you so much for taking time off to hear me out," Sakura started, eyes trailing to her side when she couldn't find anything to continue.

Itachi gave her a small smile. "You're welcome Sakura. I'm glad to help out in any way I can. I hope you haven't waited too long for me." He replied.

"How about we order dinner first?" Itachi suggested, motioning over to the menus placed in front of them.

Sakura nodded and opened the menu, all the while silent like the wind blowing outside the cafe, dancing the snow in small circles.

* * *

Itachi had ordered their meals and while waiting for the food to be served, he started a conversation.

"How are you now, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Her posture shifted. Her right hand, originally supporting her head was now placed onto her lap and playing with the hem of her skirt. She had been caught off guard with this question, as the timing had been unexpected.

"Er… Not so well recently." Sakura paused awkwardly before beginning her sentence.

Itachi raises a brow, and expected her to continue. Seeing as such, she did.

"Everything is in a mess now, Itachi. I don't know what to feel anymore. My life is in a total mess now. My grades are shitty, my family is dysfunctional, even now I can't find anyone to talk to problems about myself and Sasuke..." Sakura continued, lowering her head painfully. She seemed to be in pain, but she did not seem to be on the verge of tears.

 _Sakura..._ Itachi could only watch her be in pain the other time when they met, but this resolved his will to help her out.

"It's ok, just tell me whatever you're comfortable with. Take your time, I know it isn't easy for you now." Itachi reassured her, gently placing his hand on top to hers.

Sakura started into the space where his hand was, holding a soulless and disappointed look in her eyes.

Itachi could tell that she was still uncomfortable, so he decided it was best not to have her problems as table conversation, but instead leave it to later after the meal.

Silence took majority of their meal time, with them engaging in small talks about the food they are having and also the cafe itself.

* * *

It was not long before they had finished their meal, and Itachi and Sakura decided to go out for a walk along the nearby park. This had came at the recommendation of Sakura, who figured that talking in a place with lesser people would be less awkward for her as well. Itachi agreed, and after settling the bill, they went for a walk.

The weather was not particularly bone chilling, but it was still cold in a sense. They had walked a little inwards into the park before they decided to rest on a nearby bench and talk.

It took her a few second to process what he just said and another to think through what she wanted to tell him and from where. For him to give proper advice and to unload her burden completely, she thought that it would be best to start from the beginning, to start telling Itachi every detail of her life. Drawing in a deep breath, Sakura started to open up to Itachi.

* * *

"Well, everything started when my parents got into a fight some years back. My results were already not fantastic then, and it slowly escalated to something I could not handle properly. I didn't realise myself then, and someday I just broke down when I was past my breaking point. I just felt so down, so lonely inside. My heart feels heavy and I cannot pinpoint it to any particular source. Everything in life seems to be in a blur then." Sakura's face seemed to be heavily laden with emotion when she started this.

Her eyes twinkled slightly, as though they had joy and life in them when she continued. A pregnant pause, and then she burrowed her eyebrows. Her eyes, it was laced with a tinge of sadness that overwhelmed the joy.

"Then came along Sasuke-kun, when I first met him in the school's library. As you know, he is well-known in school already, so when I saw him teaching the juniors academics I was just so… so swept off away by him. It just seemed to be the right guy in every sense. He was in most of my classes, so I often see him." Her voice trailed off at the end, not wanting Itachi to hear her voice quiver. She bit the inner side of her cheek as she braced herself for the flood back of memories that came along with the next part.

"We grew closer after we got acquainted. He helped me with coping with life in general, and I shared a lot of my problems with him. It was like a miracle solution. He was like a drug that kept me going, and also something that made me want it even more." Sakura bore into Itachi's eyes, steeling herself from any emotion that might come with the memories.

"Before I know it, I fell in love with him."

At this juncture, Sakura stopped speaking for a while. Her eyes trailed down.

"And it was then when it all started."

Itachi was puzzled _. It was then when it all started? Did it not happen when she started falling in love with my brother?_

Sensing Itachi's bewilderment expression, Sakura explained herself.

"I know I've said everything started when my family problems arose, but it was actually the point when I started falling in love with him that caused all the trouble now. If you think about it, if we had just remained as friends and supported each other, this wouldn't have happened. We would all be happy, I would not be here telling you this. I hope this makes more sense to you now."

Itachi soften his gaze at her, signalling he understood the message and encouraged her to go on. After all, he was not so much of a man to actively engage in a conversation when he didn't deem it necessary.

Sakura drew another breath before she continued. "After that, I just got very dependent on him on almost everything. It was just as though he became the centre of my universe. I went to him for academic issues. I went to him for emotional support. I went to him for everything. We were just so close to becoming together, Itachi."

A few tears and more glistening of her eyes. Itachi could tell it was painfully obvious that she was hanging on the cliff, just one more step before she broke down. He attempted to offer some comforting words to her. "Sakura, if you don't want to talk about it that much you don't have to...If you need more time, just take as long as you need."

"I just want you to know I am here for you, Sakura." Itachi's gaze met hers, channelling a sense of sincerity.

* * *

That look in his eyes…

It was the exact same words and exact same look that Sasuke gave her one year ago.

Sakura could not but broke down, on the spot, upon hearing those words.

It just seemed all too familiar to her, so familiar that it might burn her. The burning passion was something that cannot be tamed by an amatuer of love, after all.

A single tear slid down from her eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down her pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of her for all this time but still she did not make a sound.

"I-Itachi...I'm so sorry but it just reminds me of _him_ …" Sakura choked out her sentence, while crying in subtle sobs. She cringed, seeking comfort from her state of desolate. Itachi offered a tissue, and Sakura took it from his hand.

"I'm the one who should apologise. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, I should have know that it might hurt you," Itachi added to her, reassuring her that she was not the one at fault.

Sakura only offers a small smile to him while wiping away her tears.

"Anyways," Sakura quickly recovered from her earlier breakdown and continued speaking.

"We became really close, so close that we were almost together. We were unofficial in a sense, and we even went on _'dates'_ together," She added, Itachi nodding. He recollected there was this time when Sakura and Sasuke had attended a school play together, and Sasuke had invited his family over too. It was the first time when Itachi and Sakura had met on a personally level.

"But things started changing when he met Hiruko. At first I thought nothing much was going on, but then he started to be more and more distant. Eventually I found out from a mutual friend that he was actually seeing Hiruko…" Her voice was getting less audible by the words.

Sakura broke into a heart-wrenching smile. Her smile was so wide it seemed to be a little forced, even. Itachi could only look at her with a grim face, his lips tightening into a line. _Granted, she must have been feeling so oppressed at that point in time, with no one to talk to anymore._

"When I first asked him about Hiruko, he actually told me that she reject him, and then followed up by saying he liked me! I was thinking ok, maybe we can get back to where we were and pretend that this issue with Hiruko never happened. As a matter of fact, it wasn't the case! It wasn't, Itachi!" Sakura had stopped her earlier facade earlier and started breaking down again. Her sobs filled the cold winter air, making her feel even colder as she lost some body heat. Itachi rubbed along her back, soothing her and facilitating her breath.

A sigh escaped his lips. How did his foolish little brother even break her heart?

"The next thing was he told me he doesn't know if it is a rush of emotions for liking me. We were left in a deadlock, eventually." Sakura controlled her tears better, speaking everything in a gasp.

"I eventually fell back into the state I was a year ago, when everything first started off when Otou-san and Okaa-san first started fighting. My life is in a mess right now, Itachi…" She looked up to him and blinked away tears.

Itachi stayed silent, thinking through the ways in which he could help her.

Her personal life… Itachi could do little to help her with it. After all, what could he do to change Sasuke other than advising him on his love life and relationships? Not to mention that Sasuke was as stubborn as a bull. Changing his opinion would be nearly impossible.

Other than that, it would be providing emotional support. That would be no problem, of course.

Her studies… This is high school work. Itachi can definitely still remember his high school days, considering the fact his memory was still good enough to recall his learnings from five years ago. _Perhaps I can help her with it. It still ultimately depends on her decision to accept or reject my offer._

* * *

If anyone had walked past Sakura and Itachi right now, it would appear that Sakura was just staring at Itachi, while the latter was in deep thought. One might even think that it was a couple fighting, and the man was trying to think of apologies methods to take.

Sakura stared at Itachi for the past minute, recognising that he was in deep thought.

Her mouth opened, in an attempt to ask him what he was thinking about, but decided against it and merely waited patiently for an response.

Itachi turned to his left, where Sakura was sitting and started, "Sakura, I am sorry that my brother has cause this to happen to you. I am afraid that I cannot do anything much to change his feelings, but I would like to help you pick yourself up and live the life you deserve."

Onyx eyes met jade ones, as Sakura waited for Itachi to continue. She just could not believe that he was actually offering her help, as she had originally thought that he would just leave her with some advice.

"Sakura, if you don't mind, I can tutor you on weekends. I am confident that my skills are still not rusty. And also, if you need anyone to talk to, just drop me a text or call me alright? I promise I wouldn't leave you alone. I know you're a strong girl and you can overcome this. I am just playing the role of guiding you along." Itachi softened his gaze, letting his focus lower from her eyes down to her luscious, parted lips.

"I-Itachi… You're doing so much for me! I'd love some help for my academics. I cannot thank you enough, Itachi," Sakura exclaimed in both happiness and slight shock.

She hugged Itachi tightly, feeling jubilant. Her arms were wrapped around him as tears begin to flow freely. Itachi's eyes widened initially, but as he felt Sakura's genuine gratitude and overwhelming happiness, he reciprocated that gesture and hugged her gently.

"Now, you mustn't be crying. It's time for you to pick yourself up from here. Don't be afraid of walking down this path alone, because I'll be here to support you, alright?" Itachi smiled at her, ruffling her hair with one hand and wiping away her tears with the other.

Sakura smiled.

For the first time this year, she felt hope.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you guys liked this update. Do review and let me know what you think of it! Hope it's worth the wait too :D  
I'm currently working on the next chapter, and it'll be up preferably next week!**

 **Till then again,**

 **-Shinigami Fuzzy**


End file.
